2120 (TU)
Events * The events of The Honored Dead take place. * OBC broadcasts "Into the New Millennium: A Look at the Events that have Shaped the World of the 22nd Century," an episode of Retrospective by Warren Shaw. * MMI broadcasts "A Day in the Life of a Psion," an episode of Lifestyles with Dazyl Grenich. Dazyl is interviewing Orgotek psion Carlos Peralta, a recipient of a Commendation for Valor. Peralta does indeed get scared, but if he doesn't do these things, who will protect his family, or those of the audience? * Kara McGowan, a Legionnaire wannabe, is interviewed for Retrospective. * Kostbaar does art in promotion for the African Cultural Celebration held this year. * Kostbaar and Banji collaborate to produce the First Annual Global Fashion Extravaganza. This first show is in Nippon. * Kostbaar illustrates promotional pieces for the New Paris Relief Fund. * Kostbaar introduces "a new look for a new world," possibly related to his "no more faux-French" announcement. * Dazylart does illustrations entitled "Olympean Towers," "Domed Sectors," "Old Town," and "Yeltsingrad." * Dazyl Grenich's Lifestyles covers the Upside of Luna, the Mezzanine, the Downside, and the Pit * Orisha Mfune describes some concerns about the Qin in an Input/Output Special. * Antarctica is four degrees Celsius colder than it was three years ago. * Warren Shaw's Retrospective covers Temple Judaism. * The FSM's S-TRAM (Semi-vacuum Transcontinental Maglev) is the largest transport system of its type, linking military bases in Seattle, Denver, Dallas, Chicago, Atlanta and New Washington via underground rail lines. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth does a "20 Questions" segment with Dr. Desmond McManus, founder of the Beaulac Clinic. * Dazyl Grenich's Lifestyles looks at the ongoing terraforming of Mars. * An informational chipzine, "Get LIT!" is created by and about the Lunar Institute of Technology. * Casey McKean is interviewed for The Painful Truth about how orbital cities may be for the rich, but they need the lower classes to keep the place running. It's not a great life, but it's better than fighting your neighbours for food back in the FSA. * A section titled "Technology and the Human Element" appears in Dr. Laura Montoya's Living in the Anima Era. * Dr. Miriam Vanayama's The New Reality covers neuroaddictive disorders, more commonly known as sim addiction. * MMI's "What about Software" is published. * The OpNet ToDay chipzine features an article about mass communications. * Rafat, Inc. publishes Free Enterprise Report: A Closer Look. * "The Milky Way on ¥20 a Day" Travelogue covers four things every traveller needs to know. * Dika K. Flores' The Final Frontier interviews Tanner Wainwright, an ISRA pilot, about operating a Leviathan jumpship. * The One to Watch with Miranda Soto covers Montressor!, a fictionalized drama taking place in the Æsculapian Order's Montressor Clinic in Basel. * Sheila Desbrough of Follow the ¥ comments on three new clinics being sponsored by the Æsculapian Order. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth remarks that the Montressor Clinic will be hosting the "heroes" of the Beaulac Clinic Crisis, although it's not clear exactly what those heroes have done. Heisler plans to be there to ask questions. * Lifestyles' Dazyl Grenich reports on seeing perpetual honeymooners Alex and Ellayne Cassel at the Australian Open. * Calvin Nagi for Eclipse Media's Informal Travels Through True America reports on much of the local slang used in the Federated States of America and the LAST Zone. * At the Biannual Conference on Noetic and Aberrant studies, Neptune Division's Dr. Franklin Kohler discusses the Aberrant Poseidon and hw she accidentally flooded Florida. * A picture is taken of the Miami Memorial. * By this time, the FSA Charter is a complex series of cross-referenced databases, guidelines, and case histories. No human being can know its entire contents. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth covers the increasing fractiousness of the Æsculapian Order's rationalists and spiritualists. She interviews James McDougall and Amanda Enkurias about the order. * Stephanie Chan's The Final Frontier, covers Æsculapian Sherri McIntyre, who has taken a post on Absolute Zero. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth interviews Herald Torillo abut the "Bad News Playground" series of documentaries by Rabib Arunjan. * Cori Heisler's The Painful Truth covers the Swiss Black Market. * Waltara Griffin of Opwire chipzine writes an article about the continued purges in the Æsculapian Order in the wake of the Huang-Marr conspiracy. January * January 1: The positions of the planets, as seen from above, are roughly thus: Mercury at 7:00, Venus between 3:00 and 4:00, Earth at 12:00, Mars at 6:00, Ceres at 4:00, Pallas at 3:00, Vesta at 7:00, Jupiter at 11:00, Saturn at 11:00, Uranus at 12:00, Neptune at 4:00, and Pluto between 10:00 and 11:00. * January 5: The "Notes from the Editor" section of Ductran Maneuvers admonishes, "Do something, Otha! Get off your asteroid and lead us!" Herzog later responds to his Ductran Brothers and Sisters, saying they shold not be inhibited in talking about his "arse" or "butt," and corrects that Huruf al-Hayy is not an asteroid but an orbital station. "Meanwhile, my butt, like the rest of me, serves the noetic Totality, even when it is just sitting there doing what looks like nothing." * The host of MMI's Business Beat, Joyce DuPree, interviews Ellayne Cassel. Ray Lynds, Yorba, and (surprisingly) Alex Cassel discuss the interview on Orgonet. * January 6: Dazyl Grenich's Lifestyles reports that Kostbaar has announced that the mourning is over: no more faux-French berets, no more black. He announces his new look will hit the ramps in Rio this spring. * January 12: CIO of WEI Matthew Crowley sends a report to Orgotek's board of directors outlining Orgotek's business strategy for the next five years. * January 14: The Æsculapian Order makes its extern postings, a list of students' scores and proposed assignments. * January 16: The Olympus Tribune reports on a string of unsolved disappearances over the last two months. What's unusual is that many of the disappearances are occurring in middle-class sectors. * January 22: ISRAn Maria Diaz is excited to meet more members of Meizhu's House, House Hsiao Kuo, but worries that if she tells Ambassador Flores, she'll be ordered to stop. She believes the threat of the Aberrants is more important than any inter-house political manoeuvring. * January 23: The completion of the first six months of Haoa Flint Station as a private Æon Trinity facility. Many tenants refuse to allow maintenance technicians access due to security concerns, which leads to an increase in breakdowns. * January 29: An area known as Freak Alley in Luna's Wroclaw Sector, directly beneath the Beaulac Clinic, has collapsed. Some witnesses report hearing explosions just prior to the collapse. Dr. Grabowski of Beaulac offers free medical help to all residents of Freak Alley, even if they were unharmed by the collapse. February * February 1: Dr. Alexander Kalinsky of ''Vulcan'' Station writes a report detailing the excellence of the station's location for detecting neutrinos, but still wishes for a Leviathan to use another star for a "control." * February 4: In a border resistance report from FSM Colonel Theodore Whitman to Brigadier General Samson Fourke, Whitman notes that the Canadian resistance movement offers little threat, but it's frustrating that "such poorly-equipped rabble" manage to survive, like cockroaches scattering when the light is turned on. Mexican freedom fighters, on the other hand, are well-organized and well-funded, receiving support from South America and possibly from Norça. * February 6: Dr. Jerzy Grabowski receives a message from Minerva, telling all project heads that they've been compromised. Personnel are to be shipped to Mars or Earth via Basel, but the project is very close to showing viable results, so research must continue. * February 7: Earth-to-Moon transport The Painted Bird visits Lunar Orbital Station Strongsville and returns to Olympus three hours later. * February 8: The Norça retrieve the final transmission sent by Cantor Station in the station's wreckage after an Aberrant attack. Also recovered is a "John Doe," recovered by Norçan César Sweeney. * February 10: A commission of the Unified Lunar Police Force is called at Olympus' International Center to analyze the recording from Cantor Station. * February 15: Dr. Jerzy Grabowski sends a memo to all Beaulac Clinic staff regarding the imminent departure of Dr. Mangels and Dr. Doris Ashiluna to Earth and Mars, respectively. At 17:30, the cafeteria on Sublevel 5 will host their goodbye party. * February 16: Dr. Mangels leaves Luna's Beaulac Clinic for Earth. * February 17: The Æon Trinity's Extraterrestrial Office's Deputy Office Director, Giorgios Alekandros Gamemenos sends a briefing to a group of Æon operatives regarding the string of mysterious events transpiring on Luna. * February 20: Dr. Doris Ashiluna leaves Luna's Beaulac Clinic for Mars. * February 24: A Lunar net-mail digest contains a plea to send data-dex entries to Craig Shergold, a kid in Olympus' elgee labs with an inoperable brain tumor. * February 27: Ambassador Flores writes an OpMail to the staff of the human embassy on Qinshui, about how everyone's excited to be returning home now that Earth has sent Leviathan jumpships to get them, but are simultaneously saddened by the loss of Maria Diaz, Laura Roberts and Jerome Sandoz, who were tragically killed while venturing outside the approved ambassadorial sector. * February 28: A Lunar net-mail digest contains an advertisement for the Solar Justice League, who claim to provide legal assistance to Aberrants. * Jennifer Denton of Proteus Division sends a message to Strike Team Raider about a situation in Brazil: Javier Dano has gone missing after sending a report about the country's psi laws. The team is to escort his wife over the border within the week. March * Between now and June, Earth passes the three large asteroids of the Asteroid Belt: Ceres, Pallas, and Vesta. Mars is located almost opposite the Earth from the Sun. * March 1: A Newsday holobrief reports on the possibility that the ISRA Universal Congress has been cancelled. * March 2: A tour group goes through the Spaceflight Museum in Luna Park. * Arthur Bengali meets Giles Tumulty III outside the Café De Re Korombu and discuss the extraction of two CSA agents who want to defect. * March 3: A Lunar net-mail digest contains a directive from "Ancient Master" to murder five people in order to receive their soul-energy. * March 5: A nano-tube extraction system fails deep inside Linma Telcom, killing three psions and allowing an Aberrant known as Fiore to escape. He comes across a maintenance crew in Boltzmann Residential Sector 2 and lashes out, killing all five. He is later found nearly comatose and returned to Linma secure facility. * Boltzmann Station Local News reveals that a killer is loose, possibly inspired by a deranged transmission from "Ancient Master." All deaths occurred in Boltzmann Residential Sector 2, but residents across the Station are urged to keep an eye out for suspicious activities. * Arthur Bengali floats unseen on Aerowing's latest project, enjoying the sensation of flight while scouting off Yosemite. * March 6: A Lunar net-mail digest contains a warning from Boltzmann Nexus 2's system administrator, who exposes the earlier Craig Shergold post as a fraud, and the "Ancient Master" post the work of a deranged mind. * March 7: The annual CSA Safe Retreat begins, hosted by the Sierras Management Corporation. * March 8: The Æon Trinity's Extraterrestrial Office's Deputy Office Director Giorgios Alekandros Gamemenos sends a briefing to Trinity operatives regarding the unusual events at Boltzmann Crater and how they connect to the events which occurred recently at Beaulac Clinic. * Arthur Bengali extracts two CSA defectors... one of which turns out to have been programmed by telepathy. * March 9: Alexandra Schmidt sends an OpMail to the Policy Commission, wondering how currency unification is coming along, because "they" don't need their own money. * March 11: The Æon Trinity's Extraterrestrial Office's Deputy Office Director Giorgios Alekandros Gamemenos sends a briefing to Trinity operatives regarding the main leads into investigation of the Huang-Marr Biorg Project appear to have fled to Mars. * March 12: H. Helen Palle, Senior Research Director, Orgosoft Farms, sends a message to Jennifer Lehoczky-Elliot, CEO, warning her to get The Womb biotech incubator off the market immediately. One-third of its patients have become autistic, and there's no telling how many other bizarre psychological patterns may develop in the future. * March 14: Dr. Heinrich Mangels has been transferred to the Organ Banks under the name Reinhardt Tuten, and is thankful that Minerva has kept his/her promises thus far. He thinks the assignment is perfect, despite his dislike of the nickname, "Rootin' Tuten," he's been given. * March 16: Reinhardt Tuten is shocked at the level of incompetence in the Organ Banks. "The staff here seems equally divided between sociopaths and incompetents." He remarks that the only one who may know how many organs come in and out is Catalanotto. Catalanotto "rules the place with an iron fist, which he uses primarily to scratch his own ass." He nearly assaulted a short-timer named Diaz for dropping and cracking a transfer container. * March 18: Reinhardt Tuten decides that Catalanotto doesn't know how many organs come in and out of the Organ Banks. The records are hopelessly out of date; a quick look shows that the numbers in the computer are too low, contrary to what one might think. The policies on personal effects of the deceased are also not being followed. * Jacob De Koening, Williams and McCaskey chat with Orgotek trainee Martha Ollinger over Orgonet, before Ollinger's reprimanded by Dr. Marcus Srinivasan. * March 20: Reinhardt Tuten has readjusted his gait to Earth's gravity; he knows the others at the Organ Banks have noticed. He worries that anyone with half a brain will know that he's been on Luna. * March 24: Reinhardt Tuten notices that the Admissions database of the Organ Banks is also out of date; this means they have no idea what organs they have of which type, which means bad matches are being made, which means people receiving organs are dying. Additionally, a cadaver — not listed as a donor — turns up and his colleagues start cutting. The body's had looks like it was bashed in with a baseball bat. * March 25: Captain Royce Paxton of the Banji Falcon-class hybrid transport Freya reports in his log that the Freya crew has just completed a long haul in the Belt and are looking forward to returning to Earth. * March 29: Captain Royce Paxton of the Banji Falcon-class hybrid transport Freya reports in his log that something "big" has been picked up on ship's sensors, and the crew figures its worth the risk to check it out. The object appears to be a cargo canister, broadcasting an automated message to be picked up by "Horatio." * March 30: Captain Royce Paxton of the Banji Falcon-class hybrid transport Freya reports in his log that the cargo canister has been brought on board, and the crew are opening it up. He is interrupted by sounds of a struggle, and reports of an Aberrant on board. April * April 1: Engineer Glynis Larena of the Banji Falcon-class hybrid transport Freya reports in the ship's log that and Aberrant got on board the ship just over a day ago, and she appears to be the only one left alive. She declares her intent to rig the engines to go critical, after which the log cuts out. * April 3: Reinhardt Tuten notes that Vaughn spilled KOH in one of the nutrient vats, and tried to cover it up. Tuten raised hell, and six hearts had to be destroyed. He pushes for a full audit, but Catalanotto doesn't want to go through with it. * April 8: Minerva, through a Schilltronix contact site, has uncovered Reinhardt Tuten's bolt-hole information and sends him some thinly-veiled threats. The audit Tuten was pushing for was killed at Minerva's desk, since it would bring attention onto Tuten, and thus, the Project. Tuten uses this to narrow down the identity of Minerva: Roland Stoltzfus, August Delemont, or Gustav Beitz. * April 12: An anonymous addendum is made to the February 9, 2112 Triton Division report on the Blight Project. "Well, they were half-right, anyway." * April 13: Reinhardt Tuten is conflicted, and bothered with the Organ Banks in a way he never was with the Huang-Marr Biorg Project. At least that had a noble goal in mind; what people like Minerva are willing to sanction at the Banks is just lives thrown away out of sheer laziness and carelessness. * April 16: Norça Proxy Giuseppe del Fuego enters the office of Dr. Duarte Lawrent at a Medellín clinic, angry after the Brotherhood of Human Purity somehow managed to infect his student, Alisha. She will live, but the chances of her regaining use of her psionic abilities — or even full brain function — are not good. * April 19: Reinhardt Tuten notes that Diaz feels the same way he does, but he can't afford to confide in her. She's working on getting Admissions tightened up while he works on bank security. Minerva apparently thinks that Malachi Ross has escaped Luna. * April 23: World Enterprises, Inc. broadcasts a special feature where Prexy Alex Cassel discusses psi orders and their role in society, as well as the recent rumours of corruption. * April 30: Emma Bailes Deputy Director of Neptune Division's European Terrestrial Office, sends a report to its field operatives regarding the recent rumours of corruption within the psi orders. Operatives are ordered to investigate the Montressor Clinic itself. * Reinhardt Tuten is feeling more pressure from Minerva. Diaz is to be transferred, which she views as a reward. Tuten realizes it's an attempt to deny him allies. May * Triton Division disseminates a memo regarding "computer dynamics": specifically how Orgotek, DataWarp, Iris Systems, Wazukana, Steinhardt and Lyceum Software all interact. * * May 1: Dr. Matthieu Zweidler warns Montressor Clinic staff of the upcoming arrival of operatives from the Æon Trinity, and tells them to offer the visitors every courtesy. Meanwhile, Montressor Security Director Jakob Neihaus warns security of the visitors, who would "love us to be the next Chitra Bhanu." * Reinhardt Tuten's Organ Banks journal has one final entry. "Diaz left. It doesn't matter. I know who you are now, Minerva." * May 4: From this date to the 11th, Montressor Clinic is scheduled to play host to psions associated with the Æon Trinity for an investigation. * May 6: Marilyn Koziana, Deputy Office Director of Neptune Division's North American Terrestrial Office, sends a message to some field operatives. Operatives are asked to investigate the Schilltronix Corporation connection with Orgotek's Blight Project. * A World Enterprises, Inc. press release announces Prexy Alex Cassel's intention to join the Æon Trinity investigative team looking into the Blight Project. * ''Eyrie'' Station PVU operator Jon Galin Reese sees several ships of an unknown design appearing. Two minutes later, the station's emergency distress beacon declares that they're under attack. The beacon goes silent. * May 11: Psions associated with the Æon Trinity have their invitation to tour Montressor Clinic extended to this date. * May 17: Bruce Lysik of the Æon Trinity Diplomat Plenipotentiary sends a report to Neville Archer regarding the Qinshui expedition. June * June 7: Today's issue of the Olympus Tribune includes the headline story about members of Orgotek and the Æsculapian Order who have been implicated in an illegal medical project. The United Nations have ordered a full investigation. * June 11: Peter Grossman sends an OpMail to Emma Bailes about how he uncovered evidence of a treaty between the FSA and Poland that isn't supposed to exist. * June 13: Talia Ramirez sends an OpMail to Johannes Beckman regarding her frustration in being unable to locate the six stolen fusion warheads missing in Lisbon. * June 14: Dr. Filomena Alizandrotos sends a message to Lance Alkers regarding multiple personality (more correctly known as dissociative identity) as a supposed symptom of Tolerance Overload Syndrome. * June 16: Kirsti Halonen of the Kuopio Integrated Neurochemistry Project sends an OpMail to her "big sister" Antonia Felostino of the Northern Europe Research Office. Halonen has been feeling out of place, not sure of the idea of objective detachment works for her. However, her boss Wahlbergstrom won't give her a leave of absence, so she can either quit or get fired. * June 17: Antonia Felostino of the Northern Europe Research Office replies to an OpMail from Kirsti Halonen of the Kuopio Integrated Neurochemistry Project. She's going to rattle a few bars to see what she can do, and in strictest confidence, this isn't the first complaint they've received about Wahlbergstrom. * June 22: An administrative agent at the Kuopio Integrated Neurochemistry Project informs Kirsti Halonen that her services are no longer required, and advising her not to use the Project as a referral at future jobs. Halonen, in an OpMail to Antonia Felostino, curses Wahbergstrom, because all she wanted was time to think. * June 29: The Chromatics invade the Sol system using heretofore unknown jump technology. The invasion is fended off. July * July 1: According to the original project briefing, the Huang-Marr Biorg Project intends to complete testing by this date. * July 3: Piero Thoeni of the UN Security Council sends a message to Zachary Wilder, the Æon Trinity's Chief Legal Council, about the Hongwen Extradition. The UN has received Ministry memos indicating the Chinese government's charges against Hongwen were falsified just to extradite him so he could escape UAN justice. Theoni requests the Trinity take steps to prevent this from happening in the future. * July 4: Zachary Wilder, the Æon Trinity's Chief Legal Council, sends a message to Dana Boresheltov about the Hongwen Extradition. He urges her to get more data and deal with the issue appropriately. * July 27: Andrea Gomez sends an OpMail to Marvine MacDonald regarding Proteus Division's inability to find the mass graves of the France refugees which must exist. August * August 6: Kristi Halonen sends an OpMail to Gregor Kafsamki, enquiring as to whether there's an opening within the Vitakinesis Counseling Center. * August 9: Gregor Kafsamki sends an OpMail to Kristi Halonen. He's impressed by her record and would love for her to join the Vitakinesis Counseling Center as soon as possible. Dr. Crenshaw at the Port-au-Prince clinic has an opening available. * August 12: August Delemont sends an OpMail to Montressor Clinic Head of Security Jakob Neihaus. Delemont warns of the Æon Trinity "fact-finding mission" and points out that the Æsculapian Order would not benefit from such enhanced scrutiny. * August 19: Vasili Krebelnka of Proteus Division sends an update regarding the poor conditions in the Ukraine to Emma Bailes of the European Terrestrial Office. September * The United Nations begins assembling a fleet of soldiers and ships from every major power in settled space in order to strike back at Chrome-Prime. * September 19: Clive Marks and Sara Kuvios, both of Triton Division, discuss via OpMail the possibility that it was Matthieu Zweidler, not S.K. Bhurano, who was in bed with the Aberrants. As circumstantial evidence, he points to Zweidler's interview with Warren Shaw in 2117, which was the last interview Shaw did before he died. October * October 7: Montressor Clinic's Department of Administration sends an OpMail notice out to the entire Æsculapian Order Clinic Network about a change in termination policy due to some irregularities and unethical conduct at installations throughout Europe and Luna. * October 14: A debriefing with freed Upeo wa Macho Clarence Greaves details how the Chromatics likely live underground, close to water sources. * October 17: A debriefing with freed Upeo wa Macho Clarence Greaves covers the geology of Chrome-Prime in basic terms. * October 19: Kristi Halonen sends an OpMail to Antonia Felostino, letting her know she's back in action, and the Port-au-Prince Counseling Center is just marvellous. She feels like her head is screwed on right again. She doesn't know where she'll go following training/therapy; she likes the holistic side of the Port-au-Prince practise, but the spirituality angle is a bit much. * October 20: A debriefing with freed Upeo wa Macho Clarence Greaves describes the surface of Chrome-Prime as resembling Mars. Dried, and damn hot. From space, it looked wrinkly with patches of yellow and red. No evidence of oceans, ice caps, or moons. December * Fireclaw and a group of loyal followers begin living on the surface of Chrome-Prime as exiles, after the Witnesses declare black war upon her for speaking out against them. * December 1: According to the original project briefing, the Huang-Marr Biorg Project intends to commence commercial production by this date. * December 31: The position of the planets, as seen from above, are roughly thus: Mercury at 7:00, Venus between 3:00 and 4:00, Earth at 12:00, Mars at 6:00, Ceres at 4:00, Pallas at 3:00, Vesta at 7:00, Jupiter at 11:00, Saturn at 11:00, Uranus at 12:00, Neptune at 4:00, and Pluto between 10:00 and 11:00. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline